A Secret Life
by Nicolover
Summary: A Rewrite of my story Secrets, A story about how Reid has a life he left behind
1. Prologue-Vegas

Las Vegas, Nevada 2000  
The silence in the library was deafening. The books seemed threatening to the people seated under the window. Tears were shed from watery eyes and parents held their children like it was their last day on earth.  
It was quite possible it was their last day. The doors to the building were locked, the windows covered up. On the far wall you could see the emergency exit sign. The lights were off and people hugged to find an ounce of comfort or hope in the desperate situation.

She was the center of it. Adalia Reid was the only one separated. Her hands were bound to the chair she was sat on and her legs were duck taped together. Her once straight hair fell across her face blocking her expression. The contrast of her red hair to her milky skin showed how scared she was.

She was never a crier, or someone who got scared easily. Being held captive was a first, but she didn't fear for herself. She knew someone was trying to find her. She wished she could say something, anything, but the gag in her mouth forced her to stay silent and simply stare and the kids and adults cowering in the corner.

Adalia should have known. She should have anticipated an attack from some psychopath with a grudge against society and law enforcement. She should have known her last name would attract attention. Anyone with an internet connection could find information on her husband and Adalia had no doubt that his information led the assailants to her. She could find a way out, she knew it.

When the door creaked open, Adalia lifted her head. She made herself panicked, started rocking back and forth in the chair, feigning fear for the men who walked in. They laughed amongst themselves as she tried to escape her bonds.

The man in front spoke first "Look at the ginger, we'll break her in no time." He spoke with a heavy accent. Adalia couldn't tell from where but she suspected it wasn't from Vegas.  
The second man laughed. This man looked different than the first; He was lean, younger, had better hair.

"Fedalio, take the gag out" the first man directed.  
Fedalio, the second man did just that. He walked calmly up to Adalia, looked her in the eyes and seemed to smile a kind smile, then he ripped the gag out with as much force as possible.  
Adalia swore she could feel a tooth loosen.  
"Where is he?"  
Adalia knew what to say "I don't know."  
The man got closer to him, and she could smell his cheap cologne wafting from his body.  
"Where?"

Adalia's heart began to beat faster. She might not fear easily, but fear comes when you want it least.  
"He usually visits me here around 2." She closed her eyes and turned away from the man.

The man turned towards Fedalio.

"Get the others out. We only need her."


	2. Mondays

Mondays were rough. A shortage of coffee, a lack of caffeine, a lack of spirits. All anyone could hope for is an easy day of work.  
No case that required flying somewhere. Tomorrow, everyone would complain how boring it is, but for today, all they wanted was paperwork.  
Paperwork was simple. Read this, Fix that, sign here, etc. It was tedious work, but it required close to no effort compared to cases that required a plane ride.  
It was a normal winter day. People came into the office wearing scarves and coats and hung them up on the back of their chairs. The janitor would complain about the puddles, but the bureau didn't see it fit to invest in coat racks. Maybe one day.

As Morgan was on his way to refill his coffee, he dropped a stack of papers in Reid's basket. A habit that died hard, if it ever really did. Reid mumbled your_ welcome _as he continued to fly through his own papers.  
Morgan had stayed up much too late that night and was currently nursing a terrible head-ache and having no Advil left did offer much comfort as he attempted to finish mindlessly filling out papers for the day.  
JJ was taking a break, leaning back in her chair as she craned her neck, trying to roll out the kinks. She kept her head tilted back, thinking about how lucky she was. She had a beautiful son and a wonderful husband who were always there when she got home.  
JJ didn't slip into thought very often, but on paperwork days, she really couldn't help it. It was like school again, only with more tedious tasks and with better pay. Still, a daydream was a welcome visitor on Mondays.  
Hotch was also thinking. Thinking of Henry and Beth and Haley. He never got to say goodbye, but he knew Haley was watching over them, making sure Jack was always doing his best and trying to make him happy. Beth deserved her opportunity, without a doubt. He was glad he took it, even if it meant moving on. And Jack was a good kid, always optimistic and finding some way to help people in any way he could.  
Rossi was working. He wasn't necessarily doing the work he was supposed to, but he was working. He was trying to stay in contact with his friends from the army, but it wasn't easy and it did require a lot of effort. Even if he had to stay a few late nights to finish paperwork it would be worth it. Rossi was also thinking that paperwork days were better for him. Better for the team.

There was a pattern to Mondays. Reid checked in first, sometimes even before Hotch, Garcia would check in around 7:45, Morgan and JJ would check in around 8 and Rossi would check in around 8:15. Work, work, work for the next seven hours and then everyone would slowly trickle out. JJ and Morgan left first, leaving their completed paperwork in the respective offices, around 5. Garcia and Reid usually left together, talking about something sci-fi around 5:30 and Rossi would usually leave around 5:45, checking in with Hotch before leaving. Hotch waited ten minutes and then he'd shut down the system and get home by 6:30.

Today was different though. Sure, the team arrived in their usual times, sat down at the right desks and did their work like they usually did, but an unexpected phone call broke the routine. 

When the phone actually rang, instead of buzzing, all eyes started searching the room. Eventually they landed on Reid, where his phone was ringing, and he was checking the caller ID.

That was the first shock. Reid's phone not only being on, but him actually checking who was calling. Reid was the one who told people off for having their phones on and never passed on an opportunity to explain the faults of a mobile device compared to paper means.

The next shock came seconds later, when he actually answered the phone.  
"This is Spencer Reid."  
He looked around the room quickly as whoever was on the phone responded.  
"Wait, slow down." He waved his arms slightly as he spoke, clearly being agitated by whoever he was speaking to.

The room continued to hear one half of a conversation, not because Reid spoke loud, but because everyone was too shocked to go back to work.  
"No, she died. She died nearly fifteen years ago."  
His face changed.  
"Are you serious? And you ever told me?"  
He stood up.  
"I know. You could've sent me a letter about it. You could've sent me a photo."  
"Adalia, it's been fourteen years since I last saw you." He leaned against his desk as he listened.  
"You named her after a flower. That's absolutely terrible." He laughed as he finished speaking.  
"I'll try my best. Sit tight, don't hold back information, except, well, you know. Love you."

The conversation had seemed to last years, when in truth it lasted barely a minute. The profilers in the room were all staring at their resident genius as he put his phone in his pocket and walked Hotch's office to knock on the door.

When Reid did emerge from Hotch's office, he was greeted by prying eyes and multiple questions.  
JJ's question came out first "So, who was on the phone?" 

Reid seemed surprised and paused for a second before replying "A family friend."  
He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed towards the door, humming something as he left the building.


	3. Poloroids

Pasadena, California 1997

Home was terrible. She didn't even have a name in that house. She was just the nice one, the gentle one, the one who couldn't hurt someone, much less run away. Being a rebel, she did just that.

Her room was on the first floor of the house, an easy escape through the window and they'd never know she was gone, they'd never guess why their genius daughter ran away.  
She looked around her room. White walls with cracking newspaper as wallpaper, a pin board with nothing on it. Her bed that had been too small for her since she was 8. 

She sat at her desk. The top had been emptied off, except for the tiny desk lamp she'd saved up for all summer. Adalia rummaged through the drawers, finding the shoebox she held dear to her heart. A few Polaroid pictures, a camera. Simple memories contained in a small container. She threw the box in her duffel bag. She searched more and found what she was looking for. She found the form from Caltech asking if she would be living on campus.

She took the pen from her pocket and quickly filled it out, forging a signature here or there, and the deed was done. She was her own person and her parents had no claim on her. Once she left this house, she was no longer Adalia Ward, but she was herself. She threw the name Ward away, and gave herself a new one; Haver.

She slipped out the window, unheard and made her way to the bust stop. She payed the driver and walked to the back of the bus, her duffel bag in tow. She sat back there and closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, he was beside her.

His hair was slightly damp and he also had his duffel bag. No one would have guessed the two sixteen year old delinquents at the back of the bus were attendees of Caltech. It just seemed impossible.

The shared a brisk kiss before Adalia leaned into him, relaxing her head on his shoulder.  
"What did you do this time?" She was curious, it was barely three in the morning and Spencer seemed to already be in trouble.  
"Tried to find my dad again."  
"Well, I managed to loose mine tonight."  
They both laughed as they felt the irony of their situations; One trying to find a parents, the other trying to break away from their parents.  
They were opposites. They say opposites attract.  
The bus stopped at a random hotel and the couple decided the campus could wait. They ran off the bus and booked a hotel room.  
It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining high in the sky and the re-runs weren't as bad as they usually were. The couple lay on their bed, laughing, asking, and just doing what teenagers should be doing. They drank a little and he even let her paint his nails. The night was perfect, and nothing could ruin it.  
Adalia was thinking.  
"You know what, Spencer?"  
"What?" Spencer said as he turned to face her.  
"My parents aren't forcing me to be a virgin anymore."  
They both laughed, thinking about a path well worn.  
"And what about it?"  
Adalia shrugged. "Just thought, the guy who truly loves me can take my second virginity too."  
She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, probably looking like _Miranda Sings.  
_Both of them broke into laughter and the offer was taken up much later. 


	4. Hypothermia

The team didn't know what to think. Garcia had come into the other room to see if there was any news or any case, but instead found two members of her team animatedly discussing something about a phone call.  
"JJ, It had to have been a girlfriend, I swear."  
JJ sighed "They haven't seen each other in fourteen years. They can't be dating."  
Morgan turned to find Garcia looking very confused behind him.  
"Garcia, Pretty boy just left. He had a conversation with someone over the phone and then left the office."  
That did not make Garcia any less confused. She didn't even know that Reid owned a phone, much less answered it.  
She continued to think about the dilemma as she continued researching on her computer.  
After what seemed like hours, Hotch startled her by tapping her shoulder.  
"Garcia, are you all right?" He seemed concerned, she must have been more distracted then she'd thought.  
"I'm good, sir, just distracted. Might I ask where Reid went?"  
Hotch smiled slightly "I see you're also wondering about his phone call. You can hear JJ and Morgan discussing it from my office."  
Garcia looked at him expectantly.

"He's gone to see to some family matters. Now, I need you to set up for the case we've got."  
"Right away sir" she said as she started typing keys into the computer.

She may have been going insane, but she could swear she heard Hotch laugh a little as he left her office.

* * *

"Bundle up, this is a freezing case" Garcia said as she pulled the images on screen.  
"In Ottawa, young girls have been going missing, only to show up in public places, seemingly dead of hypothermia."  
Morgan and JJ looked through the files on their tablets as Garcia continued.  
"Aly Dean was found two weeks ago near a memorial, Kendall Raines was found last week on Britannia beach and Rose Haver has gone missing."  
"How do we know it's a serial?" Morgan inquired.  
"Each of the victims has an H carved into their left palm." Hotch said  
"Why young girls?" JJ asked, feeling motherly instincts come in.  
"Could be sexual." Rossi suggested. JJ visually shuddered a little bit.  
"How long has Rose been missing?" Rossi asked.  
"She's been missing for three days." Hotch said.  
Morgan was confused. "Why weren't we notified earlier?"  
"The signature wasn't seen until the bodies defrosted. There was no sign of a serial killer." Hotch responded with a defeated tone.  
"Why these girls?" JJ wondered aloud.  
"They're all red-heads, it might be a trigger." Rossi offered  
"Whatever the reason, a young girl's life is at stake and we can't do nothing. Make sure to grab a sweater, its winter in Canada."  
The team was left in the room wondering as Hotch left. AS they left a single thought crossed Morgan's mind;  
_Where is Pretty Boy?_


	5. Author's NoteNot A Chapter

This is an author's note, it's long overdue, I know. A lot happened this year for me, including starting the dreaded HIGH SCHOOL and getting my first boyfriend.

I abandoned this story, and I'm very sorry about that, but as a gift, I have rewritten the first four chapters and plan on actually updating now.

Again, very sorry, but I hope you enjoy the new version.


End file.
